


gourmand

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>upon returning from war, erwin has levi sample a variety of foreign delicacies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gourmand

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [paint the sky with stars](http://archiveofourown.org/series/182660) series

erwin greeted his wife and son before heading to the kitchens, a train of servants in tow with chests and bags in hand. there was always time during war to see what delicacies and trinkets he could bring back to his lovely concubine.

nearly seven months had passed and erwin had personally seen to the inventory of caged animals and ice-packed fruit as the caravan of war wound its way back to the capitol. the long, cold nights in the desert were warmed by thoughts of how levi would react upon seeing erwin and the bounty he had brought back for him.

he wanted this meal to be perfect. between neglected matters of state, erwin slipped into the heated rooms and tasted this and that. he thought of honey and blood dripping off levi’s lips as he tasted each rare, exquisite dish. how erwin ached to see him. he shook his head at the thought, him being a great emperor brought to his knees by a dancing boy.

it was nearly midnight when the trays were in dozens of hands and erwin was allowed time to himself. orders had been sent to the harem earlier that day and when the doors were opened, he was bathed in the glow of a hundred candles.

levi lay resplendent on a bank of pillows on the terrace. wrapped from head to toe in a silk robe, he looked at erwin sleepily.

"i was beginning to think you had died."

"no." erwin took a seat across from levi and watched a servant set a tray between them.

"what is this?"

the lid was lifted off and fragrant steam bathed levi’s curious expression.

"a midnight snack. i passed through many provinces and took a sampling from each to offer you as a gift." erwin waved the servant away.

"these are plums, a small and dark fruit. by themselves, they can be bitter when young but they’ve been stewing in wine all day and are as tender as a well-cooked hart’s flesh."

erwin speared one on a long, dull needle and cupped his hand beneath as he lifted it to levi’s mouth. he didn’t mind the burning wine as it dripped on his palm and fingers.

levi licked warm wine from his lips and chewed thoughtfully.

"you’re going to make me fat." he lay down with a dramatic air and erwin smiled. he nodded to the servant who took away the tray.

"i think you could handle that." erwin leaned forward to caress levi’s thigh, pushing a hand under his robe as another servant padded out.

the next hour passed in a whirl of new foods. steaming tea was sipped as erwin fed levi steamed fish and soft-shell crab dripping with melted butter. levi licked erwin’s fingers hungrily.

a crudités was arranged in the artful pattern of a setting sun and levi nibbled on crumbly cheeses that softened the sharp bites of fruit and vegetable on his tongue.

erwin explained as much as he could, pointing out the cinnamon or paprika added to a dish. levi marveled at the violent orange of precious saffron.

he sucked greedily on a hookah, inhaling the lavender smoke between kisses. before too long he had moved onto erwin’s lap, eating nearly everything from his fingers. more than once he had licked honeyed baklava off erwin’s lips and in turn gave up the sugary dates from his own.

"this is particularly special." a servant held out a small plate. levi’s brow rose as the lid was lifted. a round of cooked meat with a frill of garnish greeted him. erwin pinched some between his fingers and pressed them to levi’s pursed lips. levi opened his mouth cautiously.

"it’s calf," erwin explained, frowning as levi’s chewing slowed. erwin’s hand was lifted and the veal deposited onto the center of his palm.

"you might as well feed me a child." levi turned away to wipe his mouth on a square of cloth.

a servant cleaned the masticated mess from erwin’s hand silently.

"well, one cannot enjoy everything."

levi nuzzled beneath erwin’s chin as another tray was brought out. “i’ll forgive you this time. mmm, i don’t think i have any more room,” he groused as the rich scent of another meat dish was brought out.

"this is my absolute favorite. when i visited my uncle in the north, we would go rabbit hunting in the woods. there was nothing like warm rabbit stew after a long day."

a generous portion was ladled into a bowl. levi sipped some of the thick broth but erwin polished off the rest.

"erwin?" an arm tightened around his waist. "how much would you give up to be with me?"

"everything."

"without hesitation?"

this lead to a long pause. levi fingered the brooch keeping erwin’s robe together over one shoulder. on nights when erwin was unable to join him, levi dreamed of them running away together. he would never give such fancies voice but he had them all the same. for the last seven months, they were all he had of erwin; a figure looming in his night hours. it was easy to give himself over to pleasure when it was erwin leading him down such a path. levi would trade everything to be erwin’s village boy, drawing water from a well every morning for them to wash with. he would give up his starry skirt and the golden trinkets erwin gifted him each year on his birthday. they were nothing compared to how erwin, when he was levi’s alone for the night, made him feel.

"i know what responsibilities you bear. i can feel them when you’re away. i want you to know," levi’s eyes snapped shut as a tray was brought out, thick coffee bright with a sprinkling of pistachios, "that i thought of you a great deal while you were gone. i’m glad you returned to me whole."

more than many things, erwin feared returning to levi on a funeral palanquin. he wanted levi to be the last thing he saw and touched and tasted. so many times that fear had touched him in the desert as war roiled on around him.

"i am glad as well." erwin pressed a kiss to levi’s temple before picking up a small cup and explaining the finer points of the newly-delivered beverage.

"erwin?" levi’s fingers tapped the cup’s fine porcelain edge.

erwin swallowed a mouthful of scalding coffee. it paled in comparison to the heat of his passion for levi. as much as he loved taking his concubine, this was good. he enjoyed the laziness of a meal together as the night deepened and dove into a darker darkness.

"does anyone warm your bed when you are away?"

as the royal consort, levi only entertained the emperor; as emperor, erwin could lie with whoever he so chose as long as the liaison was discreet.

"i will not lie. the thought had crossed my mind. war makes a man think selfish thoughts, base thoughts, and sex can be as violent as taking a life. but, no."

levi set his cup down and wove his arms around erwin’s neck. his kiss was open-mouthed and edged with desperation. erwin calmed his doubts with a lapping tongue.

erwin’s hands parted his robe and touched every sensitive spot. he could tell just from the tremble of levi’s skin that this was the first time any hand had touched him since the night before erwin’s departure.

"i have one last thing for you, my dove."

erwin pulled a cloth from over a small hexagonal golden chest and unlatched it. levi’s eyes followed his hands as erwin scooped two fluffy half moons of shaved ice onto two dishes and drizzled them generously with pomegranate syrup. a smattering of candied orange topped the dessert.

levi’s spoon was cold on his tongue and he hummed with delight. erwin watched every flick of his wrist or movement of his tongue as he devoured the final treat.

he curled up on erwin’s lap as the dishes were cleared away and they were soon left with the play of moonlight on the garden and pools as well as the company of each other.

levi’s stomach gurgled with digestion and he slapped erwin half-heartedly at the chuckle it aroused.

"did you enjoy your souvenir?"

"i did."

levi’s fingers teased erwin’s jawline. he had shaven it that morning and his stubble pricked at levi’s skin.

"thank you."

erwin kissed his fingertips. he didn’t know if levi was grateful for the lavish courses of food or for erwin’s return. possibly both. levi was a mercurial creature if anything, as spiced as warmed wine and indulgent as stewed rabbit.

erwin wanted to devour his love so as to make parting impossible.

"i would taste terrible, you beast," levi would say.

still, erwin’s hunger always seemed insatiable where his concubine was concerned.


End file.
